The invention relates to a process for testing operational components of heaters, especially vehicle auxiliary heaters, such as the circulating pump, burner nozzle preheating device ignition spark generator, solenoid valve, burner motor, vehicle blower, and the like. The invention also relates to a testing device for these operational components of such heaters.
Up to now testing of the above-named operational components took place with the help of a special testing device, which was inserted between a control device of the heater and the components to be tested or was connected instead of the control device. Such a method of checking is time-consuming and many manipulations must be performed if the control device of such a heater is not very accessible, as can be the case, especially where the heater is installed in a motor vehicle. Further, by the connecting work for the separate testing device, changes are made with respect to the operating condition of the heater, which may, for example, affect the ability to detect a malfunction condition that has occurred and which is to be eliminated. Also, with such special testing devices it is necessary to match the testing device to the respective type of control device and/or heater to be tested. This means a high development expenditure and correspondingly high costs